


Catch My Love

by tiger_lily1989



Category: One Direction (Band), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cheating, F/M, Loss of Trust, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/pseuds/tiger_lily1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet found Louis cheating on her with Eleanor and she had been pissed as well as hurt. Four months has gone by and Harriet hadn't spoken to her ex-boyfriend since then. She was going through a pregnancy by herself and she wondered if she would meet anyone. Michael Fassbender, her celebrity crush, comes into her life and shows her how to be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harriet Edith Styles was sleeping in bed when she heard her alarm go off and reached over to turn it off. The curly-haired brunette turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling with bleary eyes before sighing softly. Four months had gone by since she found her boyfriend, Louis William Tomlinson, in bed with Eleanor Jane Calder and the blue-eyed man basically said he was tired of being with her because their relationship wasn't spontaneous anymore. Harriet knew she started talking about settling down from the time she and Louis had been together for two years, but that didn't mean she could be spontaneous whenever she wanted to. She was twenty-eight years old and she felt like it was time to have a more secured relationship with the man she used to love with every fiber of her being. Harriet pushed the covers down and eased out of bed to get ready for the day since she had some business to take care of.

The expectant mom walked over to the closet and opened it to see what she was wearing for the day. Harriet heard her phone ringing and was glad she left her bluetooth right on the dresser, so she reached for it and put it in her right ear. "Hello. Oh, hey Dani! Yea, I just got up and looking to see what I'm wearing today. Liam already told me about the photoshoot I'm doing with the celebrity who picked the company to work with. He did tell the guy that I'm pregnant, right? Okay, that's good. I didn't want any surprise to happen and the guy backs out of the shoot because of my being pregnant. Yes Dani, I wouldn't miss the Payzer weekly dinner for nothing and I already baked the pies as well as the cakes last night. I'll see you at the office in a little bit. Bye Dani," Harriet spoke and ended the call with her best friend before removing her bluetooth out of her ear, so she wouldn't forget it. Danielle Claire Payne nee Peazer was always checking up on her after the break-up between her and Louis since the older woman was like her older sister, so she appreciated it and Liam James Payne was like her older brother. The brown-eyed man was sweet and charming, but he could become extremely protective and pissed whenever his loved ones were hurt by someone. Liam nearly put Louis in the hospital once he found out about the cheating.

Harriet decided on her favorite emerald green halter dress with her black boyfriend jacket and would pair her outfit with a pair of black ballerina flats she bought a few days ago. She wanted to be as comfortable as she could while meeting with the other models who were having their shoots done for the spreads Liam picked up about three months ago. After laying what she wanted to wear on the bed, the expectant mom stripped out of her nightclothes and grabbed her undergarments as she headed into the bathroom to get freshened up. Harriet knew she was going to need to stay strong and not break down like she had seen other women do when their other halves cheated on them. She didn't want to become a stereotype who lost her significant other and cried over it instead of just moving on with her life. 

The curly-haired brunette was letting her mind wander and knew she was going to have to eventually see Louis and Eleanor because they were both models and were employed by Limelight Modeling. She was a consummate professional though and could handle seeing her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend as they were photographed. Liam and Danielle despised the new couple, but kept their disdain simmering below the surface for the sake of the company. Nick Grimshaw and Greg James heard what happened as well and the older man punched the younger man in the face while his boyfriend stood in the background watching. Harriet was glad to have the fashion designer and male model on her side through everything that occurred.

The beautiful photographer/part-time model/singer-songwriter finished in the shower and stepped out, reaching for her white bath towel to dry off before hanging it back on the towel rack. The house she was living in had four rooms, three guest rooms and the master bedroom where she slept. Harriet was going to convert one of the guest rooms into a nursery for her children when they arrived in about five months. The curly-haired brunette wanted to find love again and had a feeling that she was going to meet the man she had been dreaming about for the last month and a half. The man in her dreams stood at about six feet or so, had grey-green eyes that sparkled happily and danced merrily, defined muscles and ginger hair. The thing that bugged her greatly was she never could see his face; she did hear his voice telling her they were going to meet one day, so she clung onto the desperate hope of meeting her dream guy. Harriet got into her undergarments and looked at her reflection in the mirror once the steam died, seeing the glow everyone said she had and giggled softly before heading back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Harriet moisturized her skin and then got into her dress before slipping her feet into her shoes. She then sat down at her vanity and applied a little mascara to her eyelashes to make them stand out a little more. The last thing she added was some lipgloss and would only wear lipstick if the occasion called for her to get all dolled up. Harriet was a simple girl and she never wore a lot of make-up like other women she saw throughout her career as a part-time model and photographer. Her phone rang again and she reached for her bluetooth once more since she was done with getting dressed to slip it into her ear.

"Hey Hazza," Liam greeted her and Harriet asked what was up. "Dani and I are going to just swing by your house and pick you up since we figured you didn't feel like driving this morning and we're already close by. I got us some croissant sandwiches and hash browns for breakfast. I got your favorite decaffeinated gingerbread spice frappuccino aand Dani and I got our regular frappuccinos," the older man replied and the younger woman told him he was a godsend, which made Liam chuckle merrily. "Dani and I will be waiting for you outside," Liam continued and Harriet thanked him before ending the call to finish getting everything she needed together for the day. She pulled her jacket on and then grabbed her equipment from the closet. The expectant mom made sure to have her camera bag, film rolls, tripod, laptop and tablet before heading downstairs to grab her purse and keys from the end table by the door.

Liam had just pulled up to the front of the house when Harriet walked out and locked the door behind her before heading towards the SUV. Danielle grinned at her as she got out to help her with her bags while Liam handed her food over. "So, is anyone coming in today to meet us for the shoot next week?" Harriet asked as she buckled herself in and took a sip of her frappuccino. Liam explained how the man she was doing the shoot with would be coming in to meet her since he wanted to get to know her on a personal level. "That's good. I've been wanting to meet the man I'm doing the shoot with for _US Magazine_ and I hope he likes me," Harriet stated as she took a bite of her croissant sandwich. 

"Haz, don't worry about it. You're beautiful and being a pregnant model makes expectant moms feel good about themselves. You're not ashamed to wear bikinis and let your beautiful baby bump show," Danielle replied and the expectant mom smiled at her best friend from the back seat. Harriet was always a little self-conscious when it came to modeling, but the guy she was shooting with appreciated the beauty of expectant mothers and he was more than happy to do a shoot together. "I believe something great is going to happen today when the guy comes in and meets you for the first time," the older woman continued and the younger woman was thinking the same thing. Harriet desperately hoped she would meet her dream guy and get to know him while getting through the duration of the pregnancy.

At Limelight Modeling, Michael Fassbender was waiting for Liam and Danielle to bring the model he was shooting with to meet. For the last month or so, he had been dreaming of a curly-haired woman who had the most beautiful eyes he ever saw; they were like pure emerald and were always sparkling. He never saw her face, but he listened to her voice and made a mental note to continue listening for the woman who had the beautiful tones. A few minutes later, Michael heard the same voice he had been listening to in his dreams and turned around before staring wide-eyed at the woman walking between Liam and Danielle. _'Oh my god, that's her! She even more beautiful than I dreamed of,'_ Michael thought to himself as he started making his way over to where his dream girl was standing.

Liam, Danielle and Harriet were talking about the photoshoot when the expectant mom heard someone walking over and looked at the guy standing in front of her. It was her dream guy, the one who kept telling her that she would be fully loved like she deserved to be and more. Liam grinned at the actor and replied, "Harriet, I'd like to introduce you to Michael Fassbender. Michael, this is Harriet Styles and she's the model you're shooting with." Michael and Harriet shook hands, feeling the electricity resonating from their hands and around the air before they slowly let go while continuing to stare at each other. Danielle had a feeling that her two friends had been dreaming about one another and were finally meeting each other face to face. "Let's head to my office and talk about the shoot," Liam continued and the two models followed behind him silently. Michael and Harriet couldn't keep looking at each other and blushed whenever they caught each other's gaze before turning back around.

Liam, Danielle, Michael and Harriet walked into the office a few minutes later and the two models took a seat in the two chairs that sat directly in front of the cherrywood desk. Liam started explaining how they were going to have different themes to work with and already had the outfits picked out for the shoot. First, they were going to do a gangster theme and Michael would be dressed as the gangster while Harriet would be dressed as the beautiful singer from the club that was frequented. Second, they were going to do a Rush theme since he knew both of them loved racing and driving fast cars. Lastly, they were going to do a spring theme to display the new spring clothing line for the first time. Liam estimated that the shoot should be done around 3PM or so and then they were free for the rest of the day. Michael and Harriet both nodded their heads in agreement and Danielle made sure to jot some notes down for her husband to glance over if he needed to. The German Irishman turned to look at the British beauty and asked, "Can we talk for a few minutes?" The curly-haired woman nodded her head and followed the older man out of the office once they were dismissed. Michael and Harriet walked in silence before he turned around and blurted out, "I've dreamt about you for the last month or so and hoped to find you!"

Harriet blushed furiously and giggled lightly before she replied, "I've dreamt about you as well. I never saw your face, but I always heard your voice telling me we were going to meet and you would show me how I deserved to be fully loved and such. I'm still reeling from meeting you in person and I know you're just as amazing as I dreamt, but I'm nervous about starting to date again while pregnant. After Louis cheated on me, I'm skeptical about getting close to another man intimately. Can we take things slow for a while and get to know each other first?" Michael agreed without any hesitation and the expectant mom smiled as she leaned up to press a kiss to the older man's cheek gently. "Thank you for giving me some time. I wouldn't want to lead you on and have you think I'm ready for another relationship," Harriet continued and Michael said he completely understood. His last two relationships lasted only about a year and he wanted to have something more meaningful that didn't fall apart so quickly as soon as he expressed about wanting to settle down. "You and I are just alike and I'm glad we're going to be friends for a little bit and then explore our intimate feelings once we're both ready to," Harriet added and Michael chuckled merrily.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael and Harriet met with Nick since he was the one styling them for the photoshoot and the fashion designer wanted to make sure the clothes he picked out for them met their standards. "Nick, the clothes are amazing. You're one of the top fashion designers across the world and you got Greg as your model, who fucking loves you and looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars in the sky. Michael and I aren't like those models who always got to complain and bitch if one little stitch or string is out of place. Imperfections happen normally and I think those little flaws show us that even fashion designers are human like everyone else. They make mistakes just as easily," Harriet commented as she hugged the older man and kissed his cheek. Michael knew Harriet was affectionate with people she knew for several years and he had no reason to get jealous. Nick returned the younger woman's hug and told her Greg wanted her to come over for dinner one day since he missed her like crazy. "I'll come over next Friday. I'm having dinner with Liam and Dani tonight and you know how they are about me not missing the Payzer weekly dinner," the expectant mom continued and Nick laughed merrily.

"I do know how they are, Hazza, especially Dani. She's like a tyrannical matriarch demanding her most loyal subjects to attend her dinner and she would be pisssed if any of them missed the event," Nick announced and was head slapped by Danielle as she passed behind him. "Oww! That hurt, Dani!" Nick whined and the dirty blonde said she meant for it to while continuing to walk away. "I'm being abused! So unfair!" The fashion designer exclaimed with a pout on his lips and Michael laughed while Harriet was trying to hold back her laughter that wanted to escape. "So, have you spoken to Tomlinson yet?" Nick asked and Harriet sighed as she shook her head no. She wasn't as angry with her ex-boyfriend anymore, but she didn't want to speak with him while having his ditzy girlfriend hanging off his arm. Harriet knew she was a little too outspoken and vocal with her intelligence, but she couldn't help it. It was natural of her to be her normal self, but some men felt a little intimidated by a woman who was more intelligent than they were because they felt like they were supposed to be the superior race. "Don't worry about it, Hazza. Tomlinson never deserved you and you're better off being away from you. It's time you find a better man who's on your level," Nick added and Harriet glanced at Michael before quietly replying she already had someone in mind.

"Your friends are very nice, Harriet. I'm glad I chose Limelight to do the photoshoot for _US Magazine_ because I wouldn't have had the chance to meet you and get to know you. I probably would've been haunted by my dreams for not getting the chance to see you, listen to your amazing voice, inhale your wonderful scent, watch your curly hair bounce as you walk and see your emerald eyes sparkle brightly. I am definitely and completely attracted to you and I don't care about the sex part yet. I'm attracted to you because of your friendliness, beauty, honesty, laughter, warm heart and intelligence. The intimacy will come later once we're both ready to move forward into a relationship," Michael responded and Harriet let out a surprised noise as she looked up at the older man with her mouth in an O-shape. The actor/model placed a hand on the younger woman's cheek and stroked it with his thumb as he gazed into her beautiful eyes while smiling down at her warmly and lovingly. "I guess you could categorize me as being sapiosexual in a sense. I find intelligence to be a major turn-on for me and having it in a beautiful package like you gets me harder than ever. I want you so much, Harriet Edith Styles, but I'm willing to wait for you," Michael continued before pressing his lips to hers with a sealed promise that he would always be there for her even if she needed to wait for a while to get her feelings about him straightened out completely.

Danielle overheard the entire conversation between Michael and Harriet and knew they were soul mates from the the way they acted as soon as they met. Everything just clicked into place with them and she had a bright smile on her face as she thought about the reaction Louis would have when he found out that his ex-girlfriend was with one of the best leading and supporting actors in movies. The dirty blond-haired woman could just see the look on the Doncaster lad's face when the Holmes Chapel girl walked into somewhere holding the German Irishman's hand and had her free hand resting on the swell of her stomach. She walked back to Liam's office and sat down on his desk with her legs crossed as she replied, "Michael and Harriet are soul mates like you and I. I had been watching their body language and it was screaming at me to get them together, but I want to let them work their way towards each other. We need to call Niall, Gemma, Perrie and Zayn to let them know Hazza found her dream guy." Liam grinned at his beautiful wife and stroked her smooth legs with his hands while looking up into her beautiful brown eyes. "So, are we inviting Michael over for dinner tonight?" Danielle asked and the agency owner nodded his head in agreement.

Michael and Harriet walked out of the building and headed down the street towards Starbucks while chatting. "I was dating my high school boyfriend from the time we were both fifteen and seventeen respectively. I had skipped a couple grades and was graduating with his class. Louis and I attended Columbia University together and I was planning to settle down since I'm twenty-eight years old, but he didn't want to and felt like our relationship was becoming boring to him. He cheated on me with Eleanor Calder, a friend of ours, and he didn't really care. He said our relationship wasn't spontaneous anymore and he didn't want to settle down. I wanted to and I broke up with him, so I can find a man who wanted to have a more settled down relationship," Harriet explained and Michael nodded his head in agreement. He wanted the same thing as his soul mate and took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers and smiling down at her softly. "You're the first guy in a while who wasn't attracted to me just because of my beauty. You actually wanted to get to know me and even thought intelligence was very sexy," Harriet continued while glancing up at Michael from underneath her eyelashes.

"You did the right thing, Harriet. Louis couldn't see what a treasure you were and he took you for granted. You deserve so much more than what your ex-boyfriend was giving you and I know how it feels because most of the relationships I was in, I had been the one to pay for everything and never got anything back in return. All I wanted was a Thank You and a little help, but I didn't get that at the time. I can tell everything will be different with you since you have that air about you. You don't really care about materialistic things and you do splurge somewhat, but you don't show off because you have more money than some people. I've been looking for that type of person in someone like you," Michael explained and Harriet giggled as she wrapped her arms around the older man, resting her head on his chest with her eyes closed. The German Irishman leaned down and kissed the top of the Holmes Chapel girl's head, returning her hug and holding her a little closer to his chest. The two friends were enjoying the talk and entwined their fingers once they pulled from the hug to continue their walk towards Starbucks. "Liam and Danielle texted me and asked me to join the dinner tonight, so I need to pick up something to take over there. I have some non-alcoholic wine for you to drink by the way, so you wouldn't be left out," Michael continued.

The two models walked into Starbucks and Michael asked what Harriet wanted before she announced, "I'd like to have a double chocolatey chip frappuccino with blended creme and mocha drizzle." The older man grinned at the younger woman and nodded his head as he told her to go sit at a table, so she could rest her feet for a little bit. The expectant mom kissed the actor/model on the cheek and went to go sit down at one of the tables near the back of the cafe. Unbeknown to Harriet, Louis and Eleanor had walked through the door holding hands and never noticed the couple watching her. Michael walked back to the table and took a seat next to her, making Louis stare at the older man and wondered how his ex-girlfriend got an actor as her new beau. The German Irishman met the blue eyes of his soul mate's ex-boyfriend and glanced at her as he said they had a couple interlopers watching them. The brunette glanced over her right shoulder and was surprised to see Louis before she breathed out softly. "I wasn't expecting to see Louis and Eleanor until their photoshoot next week since I am the head photographer," Harriet stated as she closed her eyes in exhaustion.

One of the baristas brought their drinks over to them and the friends gave him an autograph to keep for himself. Elounor ordered next and the wavy-haired brunette pulled her boyfriend over to where Michael and Harriet were sitting as she exclaimed, "Wow Harriet, you look amazing and the pregnancy makes you glow! How have you been doing?" The expectant mom replied that she was doing pretty well and she had a photoshoot with Michael tomorrow morning around 9AM. They met with Liam and Danielle to discuss the plans and they were preparing themselves for it. Nick showed them the clothes they would be modeling in and made sure they were fitted properly before enjoying the rest of the day together. "You're Michael Fassbender! I saw your movies and you were so amazing in them! I especially loved you in _Hunger_! Can I have your autograph, please?!" Eleanor begged and Michael signed a napkin for her before she squealed excitedly. "Thank you so much!" The Manchester girl exclaimed and placed the napkin into her purse for safekeeping until she returned home.

Louis stared at Harriet and couldn't believe his pregnant ex-girlfriend was actually seeing an actor as well as a part-time model. He never thought she would move on, but she did and she actually found a man who was more than content with doing normal things as a regular couple. The barista at the front desk called their names and he took his girlfriend's arm as he said, "Let's go, El. We need to finish running our errands before meeting with Liam and Danielle about our shoot. It was nice meeting you, Michael. You look nice, Harriet. The pregnancy helped you out a little more." The Holmes Chapel girl watched the couple walk away and tears started stinging her eyes, so the German Irishman stood up to go ask for a drink holder since he knew his girl needed to get out of the cafe for a while. Michael got the holder and placed their drinks into it before helping Harriet stand up, entwining their fingers as they walked out of the door to head back to the studios. The brunette let the tears fall down her face slowly and didn't know what to think about the situation since Louis and Eleanor showed up during her time with her dream guy.

Michael and Harriet walked towards the modeling studio silently before he turned to look at her as he asked, "Are you alright, sweetheart?" The brunette glanced up at the ginger and commented that she wished she hadn't had to see her ex-boyfriend so soon after everything burnt down between them nearly five months ago. She figured she would only see him and Eleanor in a professional setting and only handle business with them before they left her life once more. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that. If I had known they would choose that Starbucks to come into, I would've taken you to another one," Michael stated and Harriet smiled lightly as she leaned up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. The expectant mom said she was fine and he didn't do anything wrong since he hadn't thought about Louis and his girlfriend coming to the same Starbucks they did after leaving the studio together.

Liam was just setting up the cameras for the photoshoot with the other models tomorrow morning when Michael and Harriet returned to the studio with their drinks. The Wulfrunian noticed the tear tracks on his best friend's face and asked, "Are you okay, Hazza?" Harriet nodded her head and just said Louis' name as an answer for her older brother figure. "That right bastard! I oughta really put him in the hospital this time around for hurting my baby sister," Liam growled and Michael stated he would join him since he wanted the other man to feel the pain that he put his beautiful gril through when they were dating. The emerald-eyed brunette smiled shakily and the brown-eyed brunette pulled her into his arms, holding her close as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "Tomlinson is one of my models and I have to be professional, but that doesn't mean I have to like him as much as I actually like Eleanor. She never knew Tomlinson and Hazza were together for thirteen years and she is generally a nice girl," Liam grudingly replied and Michael commented on how he could see it. Eleanor was a likable person and she figured Harriet and Louis were already broken up when she fell for him.

"I know what you mean, Liam, and I wanted to punch Tomlinson in the face for hurting Harriet with his careless comments. I may not be a fighter, but I will kick ass if someone close to me is hurt by the person they were involved with," Michael admitted and Harriet looked at her love interest with soft emerald orbs. The older man took the younger woman into his arms and held her close as he stroked her long hair, offering her comfort he knew she needed at the moment. Liam watched the two models and deeply hoped they would get married down the line because they were true soul mates after their initial beginnings and the dreams they had of one another helped speed up the feelings of comfort, contentment and relaxation between the both of them. "So, what time should Harriet and I be here at the studio for the shoot?" Michael asked.

"You two should be at the studio no later than 7:15AM since you to get changed into your first outfits and get styled up by Dani and Nick. Then you'll need to wait for a couple minutes because Niall and Zayn need to add the finishing touches to your background," Liam responded and the models gave him their affirmatives. Niall James Horan and Zain Javadd "Zayn" Malik were both the sound engineer and background artist for the company and they loved Harriet since she was like their younger sister. The blonde and brunet were extremely protective of the expectant mother, which relieved Liam because he needed someone else to watch his adopted baby sister whenever he got caught up in work and such.


End file.
